


happiest place in the world

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Cute, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: tessa and scott spend a day in disneyland





	happiest place in the world

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the request from my main lads aka most beautiful non-couple gc

7:23 am, Downtown Los Angeles, California. 

 

Waking up in a unfamiliar room, Tessa turned around, as silently as possible. She didn't want to wake up the man sharing that bed. Smiling at his peaceful face, she slid closer to him and pushed herself up, holding her head with her hand. It was such a huge thing for her to be awake before mr. morning person so she took the time to watch his face and catalog every little details. After spending almost 10 minutes, just staring at him and smiling like an idiot. She moved her finger and touched his forehead, sliding down the bridge of his nose and caressing the shape of his lips. Not even trying to resist the urge of kissing him, she let herself fall down and pressed her lips against his, tenderly at first and then with more force, trying to wake him up. 

 

The funny thing about Scott was that he was a morning person but when he decided to sleep in, he did, like the dead which was usually fine with Tessa but not today. Today they were going to Disney, using their trip to Los Angeles for the Ellen Show to explore one place she had always wanted to visit. She groaned when her kisses didn't do much more than pushing Scott deeper into his pillow. Smirking when an idea popped into her head. She moved over Scott, pretty much like in their routine on Stay, sliding her body over his. The major difference was the lack of clothes. 

 

Letting all her body weight go in Scott, she knew he would wake up to how harder it would be to breathe. Not missing a beat, Scott began to wake up, pushing her away while Tessa pushed back and snuggled against him. " **Mmh you don't get to wake me up and snuggle, T.** " A feminine giggle erupted in the room and Tessa hid her face in his chest, tightening her arms around his neck. " **And you don't get to sleep in on the only day we're waking up early for another things than skating."**

 

8:15 am, Downtown LA, California

 

" **Scott, hurry up. The car is not gonna wait forever for us. And, frankly, I'd love to get there before 10.** " Tessa knew how annoying she could get with time and schedule but honestly, Scott was the worst with time. He was constantly late, for everything except practice, which was good but could he for once in his life be on time for one of our personal activities as well? Pondered Tessa Virtue while she was waiting for him at the door. Finally Scott came running to the door, yelling a " **I'm readyyyyy** " to Tessa which made her laugh. " **Okay Cow-boy, let's go!** "

 

Running down the stairs instead of taking the elevators, the had learned early on that it was faster that way anyway. They jumped into the car that was miraculously still waiting for them and were on their way before Scott could even buckle up. Tessa had chosen to ride in the middle, leaning her head on his shoulder, hand on his thigh. She pressed a kiss on the skin closest to her lips and dozed off for the rest of the trip while Scott was looking out. 

 

10 am, Disneyland, Anaheim, California

 

Arrived at the park, Tessa barely waited for Scott to thank the driver and walked to the entrance. She stopped before one of the line, knowing that Scott was the one with the tickets. The thing she didn't know was that Scott had upgraded the tickets she had purchased for them, granting them fast pass to the entire park. 

 

Once it was their turn, Scott handed the tickets and smiled as soon as the woman working there handed back two very bright, very colourful bracelet meaning their "VIP" access. Tessa frowned when Scott put hers on before an bright smile appeared on her face. " **You didn't Scott Moir. You told me not to get those because they would be too expensive."** Scott shrugged and smiled, winked and turned to give her his bracelet and left wrist. " **Can you? and yes I told you not to get them, but then I thought about it and I wanted you to have the best experience.** " Tessa jumped in his arms right after putting the bracelet on, kissing him soundly in the middle of hundred of people. " **You are the best, thank you. I love you** " She had murmured in his ear before taking off to enjoy one of their few day off. 

 

4 pm, Big Thunder Mountain, Disneyland, Anaheim, California

 

After riding all of the rides Tessa had wanted to do, met all the characters she had wanted to meet, ate where she wanted to eat and buying them all ridiculous Mickey and Minnie ears. It was finally time for Scott to choose their next ride and Tessa knew it would be the haunted Mansion without him telling her so. She loved and hated him for it. He knew that she was easily scared in those but really liked them as well for all the graphic design and work behind every scary scenes. Walking hand in hand through Disneyland was everything Tessa had ever wanted. If you had asked her before the 2018 Olympics Games that she would be out and about with Scott, finally giving the world what they wanted. She looked to her left where Scott was and smiled as the thought of Always made her way through her mind. 

 

Fans came up to them, asking for picture and signature which always made Tessa shy and feel weird. She didn't really understand what people saw in them but she knew the impact they had on people and was glad that they could give back in some kind of way. 

 

7 pm, Cinderella's Castle, Disneyland, Anaheim, California

 

Tessa was practically running to the front of the Castle, she wanted the best spot to see the firework. Dragging Scott behind her by the hand that she was holding, he kept apologising to the people that she was pushing from her path, unintentionally mind you, but still. When they reached the centre of the place and were in front of the middle of the castle, she pulled him behind her and immediately leaned on his chest. Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around hers, enclosing her in the warmth emitted by his body. 

 

Tessa started swaying on her legs, forcing Scott to follow her lead and he bent down to kiss her shoulder. " **Are you happy Tutu?** " murmured Scott in her skin. " **Happiest** " She turned slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw, gliding her hands over his arms and holding him to her. Suddenly the lights around them dimmed and Scott could feel Tessa trying to reign through her energy and excitement. How she could go from sleepy Tessa to Christmas morning excited Tessa in less than a blink was still a mystery for Scott Moir. 

 

Scott laughed quietly when Tessa jumped at the first firework going off. She would jump every damn time they were fireworks, New Years Eve, Canada Day, Four of July, every-time it was as if she wasn't expecting them. He tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. As soon as his lips touched her skin, Tessa turned her head and tilted her head up. Transforming a friendly kiss to a lover one. Smiling during the whole thing, he pulled away first and turned her head back to she sky show that was in front of them. " **You can kiss me later, but you won't be able to see this later, love**." Nodding slightly, she leaned more into him and tucked herself in his arms. Both of them completely happy to simply bask into their embraces and the show. 

 

8 pm, Cinderella's Castle, Disneyland, Anaheim, California

 

Scott was sweating and as always Tessa could see it but not knowing why was a really weird feeling. She wanted to ask but at the same time she knew that pushing him wouldn't resolve anything. " **Scott?** " She waited until he turned to look at her before continuing. " **You okay? We can go home if you want. I don't mind, really.** " Well that was kind of a lie, because she really wanted to have the best experience ever but Scott was more important and they could always come back. She moved her hand and grabbed his, squeezing tightly. She mouthed silently. " **I love you.** "

 

Scott smiled and kissed her, a simple peck on her lips before looking around to see the crowd mostly disappearing which was good for what he had planned. He knew photographers were around here, getting ready for the big moment. The song started the play, the song they first ice danced to, the very first one, 24 years ago. Tessa's head snapped up, hand squeezing his and eyebrows all the way up to her hairline. " **What..?** " Tessa didn't have time to finish her sentence that Scott was dropping down to his knee. She stopped herself and out one hand before her mouth, trembling in front of her boyfriend of unofficially 7 years. She kept thinking that she was dreaming and he would surely not propose in the middle of the place she had most wanted to visit since she was a little girl. 

 

" **When I was 9, my aunt asked me to try out Ice dance with a little girl that apparently was perfect for me. I was unwilling to try it out at first but Mom told me that if I did, she would get me that new pair of hockey skate I had wanted since forever. Then you, Tessa Virtue, walked in the arena, put your skates on and skated like the gracious specie that you are. I was a goner then and I am still one today. Probably will for the rest of my life. You took my hand when Carol asked us too and without talking, you understood and I knew Tutu, that it would always be the two of us. I was unable to let you go at the age of 9, even less when I was 23 and you had your first surgery and we didn't know if you would ever be able to skate again. I would have given up everything just to see you smile again. You taking my hand is everything that I need to live**." Scott took her left hand in his and smiled up at her, biking the tears away. " **Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you please become my wife?** "

 

Tessa was nodding and crying before pulling Scott up and jumping in his arms. She had always thought he would propose on the ice or something as cliché as that but of course he had to go and surprise her once more. " **Yes, Scott.** " She wanted to say so much more but it was like her brain was shutting down. She could only nod and kiss him. " **Thank you for always being next to me."**  

 

Scott slid the ring on her finger and before long, soft kisses. Tessa pulled away to look at it and started crying again. He had remember. He had kept it and made it for her. When they were 12 and 14, Tessa had drew her perfect engagement ring, claiming that her mind would never change over this and Scott was the one designed to keep the drawing and give it to whoever would propose, not really realising that he would be the one. " **Oh, Scott. It is exactly as I imagined it all those years ago.** " She took a quick picture of her hand in front of the castle and smiled, before posting it on Instagram. 


End file.
